What Are They Doing?
by HimKyu
Summary: Pendekatan BangHim adalah sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan oleh DaeJae dan JongLo. Namun bagaimana kalau keempat dongsaeng mereka mencium bau kecurigaan terhadap hubungan keduanya? / WARNING YAOI ! BangHim's FF / ONESHOT / Romance Humor / DLDR !


**Title : What are they doing?**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Mainpairing : BangHim**

**Other pair : DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Length : only oneshot.. only oneshot.. *push up***

**A/N : Semua cast di dalam FF ini adalah milik TS entertainment , ortu mereka, dan Tuhan YME. Berharap Kim Himchan menjadi milik author *dipelototin Yongguk***

**Warning ! : Harap waspada dengan FF ini yang bisa membuat anda jantungan, hipertensi, dan kelainan pada kandungan *loh?* (SKIP !)**

**FF ini memberikan sesuatu hal yang sangat DILUAR dugaan dan diluar KESADARAAN anda. Dapat memberikan kecanduan (SKIP LAGI !)**

**FF ini mengandung typo yang bisa membuat anda kebingungan. Ketidakjelasan maksud cerita yang bisa membuat anda emosi. Dan kecerobohan lainnya yang membuat anda pingsan di tempat (END !)**

**Note : author saranin baca FF ini sambil denger lagu "STOP IT" dan "CRASH" by B.A.P nee? Singkat cerita, langsung scroll ke bawah ya :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**NAPA LO LIAT SAMPAI SINI? SCROLL LAGI KE BAWAH**

**.**

**.**

**CAPEK YA? *diceburin ke lubang buaya***

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Daehyun-ah !"

Youngjae berteriak pada Daehyun yang sedang duduk santai menyantap makanannya. Youngjae bertolak pinggang, memandang geram namja di hadapannya itu.

"Sekali saja kau tak mencuri makananku ! BISA TIDAK ?!" bentak Youngjae mengambil alih burger di genggaman Daehyun. Daehyun melotot kearah Youngjae. Ia segera bangkit dan merebut kembali makanannya yang baru saja ia nikmati di tangan Youngjae.

"Ya! Aku mendapatkannya dari tasku sendiri. Seenaknya saja mengira ini milikmu." Bentak Daehyun menarik kembali burger di tangan Youngjae. Youngjae berusaha mempertahankan pendiriannya. Ia tak percaya akan semua ucapan namja Busan rakus di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan berbohong , Dae-ah ! Aku selalu puasa karenamu !" geram Youngjae menarik burger di genggamannya kembali kedekapannya.

Tiba tiba, pintu dorm terbuka. Muncullah sosok sang 'leader' yang paling ditakuti. Menatap geram kepada 2 sosok namja di depannya. Saling merebut sesuatu tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"JUNG DAEHYUN! YOO YOUNGJAE !" jerit Yongguk seketika membuat 2 namja yang berkelahi tadi terdiam . Berdiri terpaku dengan kedua tangan mereka masih memegang setengah burger yang telah termakan.

Mata geram nan mengerikan tersebut membuat keduanya membeku seketika. Yongguk berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan pandangan marah yang bergantian ia perlihatkan pada Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Dengan pandangan penuh bersalah, keduanya menampilkan senyum 3 jari pada sosok leader galak tersebut. Yang diberikan senyuman hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil alih burger yang mereka perebutkan.

Yongguk memakan lahap burger tersebut di depan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Daehyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika burgernya harus jatuh ke tangan seseorang yang tak bisa ia lawan seenaknya. Sedangkan Youngjae memandang benci pada Daehyun. Ia mengutuk dan memarahi Daehyun di dalam batinnya.

"Hmm…" Yongguk menghisap jari jarinya ketika sudah selesai memakan seluruh sisa burger yang ia rebut dari DaeJae. Ia lalu memelototi kembali DaeJae yang masih berdiri terpaku di hadapannya. "Kalian minta makanan pada Hime. Suruh dia membuatkan nya 2 untuk kalian. Kalian ini terlalu serakah pada makanan." Cibir Yongguk pada keduanya.

DaeJae hanya membalas mengangguk. Meratapi burger yang sudah direbut secara susah payah tersebut, berada di dalam perut Yongguk. Yongguk tak menghiraukan kembali , ia langsung beranjak dan menggeberak pintu kamarnya ketika ia sudah sampai di dalamnya.

CKLIKK

"Aku pulang! Eh? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Himchan muncul dari pintu dorm mereka. Memandang dua namja yang memandang lemas pada hyung mereka tersebut. Daehyun memegang perutnya. Astaga , namja itu baru saja memakan setengah burger 'curian' nya , namun dia juga yang tampak paling putus asa. Sedangkan Youngjae menatap malas pada Himchan, ketika seluruh kekuatannya sudah habis karena sekian kalinya ia tak bisa memakan makanan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

"Arra Arra .. " Himchan mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya pada keduanya. Ia langsung beranjak menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri. Memakai apron nya yang berwarna merah muda. Ia pandang sekilas pada 2 dongsaeng nya yang masih berdiri lemas tak karuan tersebut.

"Kubuatkan kalian sup jagung dan roti bakar, nde?"

Entah kalimat tersebut menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuk DaeJae. Mereka seketika bersemangat, menghilangkan sikap lemas mereka. Mengangguk tanpa diinstruksi oleh pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Sekarang bangunkan Jongup dan Junhong. Katakan pada mereka makanan akan siap siang ini. Katakan pada Junhong, bahwa aku sedang membuatkan susu cokelat kesukaannya. Agar ia cepat bangun. Ppali !"

"Nee, hyung!"

Dan dengan secepat kilat DaeJae berlari berebutan menuju ke kamar JongLo. Seolah siapa yang bisa membangunkan keduanya lebih dahulu, akan mendapatkan porsi lebih banyak. Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Mata nya masih terpusat pada panci yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memasak.

HAPP

Sebuah pelukan mendekapnya dari belakang. Himchan terkejut ketika seseorang seperti menyandarkan nyaman dadanya di punggung Himchan. Dengan gemas orang di belakang punggungnya tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Himchan berusaha menghindar agar ia tak terganggu dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ya! Gukkie.. aku sedang memasak! Jangan buat dongsaeng2 kita lama menunggu!" pinta Himchan pada namja yang memeluknya di belakang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Bang Yongguk.

"Lama menunggu? Menunggu apa? Menunggu kita untuk.." Yongguk memandang genit di balik kepala Himchan.

PLETAKK

Spatula yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Himchan berhasil mendarat di kening Yongguk. Yongguk melepas rangkulannya dan mengusap keningnya perlahan.

"Ya! Appo, Hime!" rintih Yongguk pada Himchan yang kini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Yongguk.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat genit apapun padaku! Dasar otak mesum !" cibir Himchan sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearah Yongguk dengan spatulanya. Yongguk mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti tanda menyerah. Ia mempertontonkan senyum rahangnya yang seketika membuat Himchan mendengus padanya.

"Ah, padahal aku jalan bersembunyi keluar dari kamar melewati taman dan sampai kesini agar bisa memberikanmu kejutan. Siapa tau aku diberikan ciuman darimu" ucap Yongguk mempoutkan bibirnya (?) Ya. Memang adalah cara terbaiknya setiap kali ingin bermesraan dengan Himchan tanpa diketahui 4 dongsaengnya. Ketika ia sadar bahwa Himchan sedang memasak, saat itulah ia mengendap keluar dari kamarnya melewati pintu 'rahasia' yang langsung menembus taman. Kebetulan di taman tersebut berhadapan dengan halaman santai, dan disitulah ia bisa masuk secara diam diam ke dapur untuk memberikan kejutan pada sang 'hime' nya.

"Oh ya? Ciuman? Cium spatula ini !" Himchan menempelkan besi spatulanya pada bibir Yongguk. Yongguk mendelik padaHimchan atas perbuatannya. Himchan pun tertawa puas melihat sang leader yang terkenal ganas di depan para dongsaeng, justru terlihat manja dan manis di depannya sendiri.

"Hoaaahmm !" terdengar suara menguap tak jauh dari tempat BangHim berada. Seketika membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Himchan mulai berkosentrasi mengambil gelas dan mencucinya. Mempersiapkan susu cokelat untuk sang 'magnae'. Sedangkan Yongguk membuka lemari es, berpura pura sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Siang, hyungdeul." Sapa Zelo ketika ia melihat dua hyung tertuanya berada di dapur. Ia mengerjap kedua matanya sambil menguap imut ke sekian kalinya. Yongguk membalas sapaan Zelo dengan hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali menyibukkan diri pada sebotol minumannya. Berbeda dengan Himchan yang langsung tersenyum hangat sembari menaruh segelas susu cokelat di atas meja dapur.

"Ige, Junhong-ah. Susu cokelatmu. Kau pasti lelah sampai sampai tertidur hingga siang." Ucap Himchan mempersilahkan Zelo mengambil susu cokelatnya.

Zelo menggeleng dan meneguk susunya perlahan.

"Aniya , pagi aku sempat bangun. Dan sedikit berolah raga. Maksudku sedikit melatih gerakan ku. Lalu aku kelelahan dan tidur lagi" Zelo kembali meneguk susunya.

Himchan mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menyibukkan diri pada sup jagungnya.

"Annyeong, Hyundeul dan Junhong-ah" kali ini Jongup menyusul menghampiri dua hyung dan sang magnae di meja dapur. Ia tampak lelah sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Hyung sedang membuat sup jagung?" Jongup duduk di bangku tinggi yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja dapur tempat Himchan menyibukkan diri. Himchan mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada panci yang sedang merebus sup buatannya.

"Aigoo ! Setelah minum susu, aku ngantuk lagi ! Hoahmmm!" Zelo yang sedari tadi meminum susunya, tampak kembali lelah dan meregangkan punggungnya sejenak. Ia lalu beranjak menuju ruang santai , dimana Yongguk berada.

"Ya!, aku ikut ,Junhong-ah." Begitu juga Jongup yang selalu menyusul kemanapun Zelo pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, dari arah kamar JongLo, DaeJae muncul dengan saling membuang muka. Tampaknya mereka berkelahi lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku yang membangunkan Zelo pertama kali ! Jadi aku yang akan mendapat jatah lebih banyak !" bentak Daehyun di samping jalannya Youngjae.

Youngjae memandang penuh kesal pada Daehyun yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku yang membuat Zelo membuka matanya lebih dahulu. Bahkan aku yang berhasil membuat Jongup beranjak dari ranjangnya." Ujar Youngjae bertingkah angkuh tak mau kalah dengan Daehyun.

Aigoo.. makanan lagi rupanya. Gumam Yongguk tak percaya. Ia benar benar putus asa melihat pertengkaran 2 main vocal itu. Yang hanya merebut suatu hal yang sepele.

_oOo_

"Kamshamnida !" semua member B.A.P membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Memberi hormat pada Jung PD dan rekan rekannya yang sudah membantu mereka menyiapkan segala hal untuk recording mereka di Inkigayo. Jung PD dan rekan rekannya membalas hormat. Jung PD mendekati salah satu member terpenting di B.A.P sembari mengelus pelan punggung nya. Himchan tersenyum ketika Jung PD menatap takjub ke arahnya. Ia membungkuk kembali pada sunbae nya tersebut. Di samping Himchan, Yongguk memberikan pandangan mematikannya pada Jung PD yang sibuk berakrab ria dengan Himchan. Tangannya mengepal. Ia tak suka dengan moment yang ia lihat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Himchan-ssi, kau sangat bersemangat akhir akhir ini. Saya takjub dengan semangatmu itu." Jung PD mengelus punggung Himchan dengan lembut. Himchan tersenyum menampilkan mata kucingnya yang manis pada sosok sunbae nya itu.

Aigoo, desiran emosi Yongguk mulai memuncak. Belum pernah ia lihat mata kucing seindah itu yang ia dapatkan dari Himenya.

"Kamshamnida, sunbae. Mohon bantuannya."

Jung PD mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Himchan sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan B.A.P

Daehyun melihat Yongguk yang selalu menatap benci pada Jung PD yang tampak dekat dengan Himchan. Ada apa dengan leadernya itu? Baru kali ini ia menampilkan tatapan lebih mengerikan dari tatapan yang selalu Yongguk berikan setiap kali ia berkelahi dengan Youngjae.

Zelo menyikut pinggang Daehyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Daehyun menoleh kepada sosok tinggi di sampingnya.

"Yongguk hyung kenapa? Ia telihat sedang marah dengan Jung sunbae?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Ternyata tak hanya dia yang berpendapat sama.

"Molla.. ia memang selalu tampak mengerikan di sekitar orang yang terlalu dekat dengan Himchan hyung." Jelas Daehyun berbisik.

"Tapi, aku dekat dengan Himchan hyung. Dan Yongguk hyung tak pernah memandangku benci." Bisik Zelo dengan pandangan bingungnya. Wajahnya yang polos membuat dirinya tampak imut memperhatikan 2 hyungdeul di depannya.

"Ya tentu saja. Karena kau ini magnae, Junhong-ah" ujar Daehyun pelan memaklumi kepolosan namja di sampingnya itu.

"Ohh.." dan Zelo pun hanya ber 'oh' ria mencoba mengerti akan pernyataan Daehyun.

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya. Ia memandang curiga pada sosok leader di depannya. Bertingkah seolah sedang marah pada Himchan di perlakukan manja oleh orang orang disekitarnya. Mungkinkah Yongguk iri pada Himchan? Ani.. tak mungkin. Yongguk akan memandang marah pada Himchan jika ia memang iri, bukan pada orang orang (terutama namja) yang berbelas kasih pada Himchan. Belum lagi Yongguk yang sering memanggil Himchan dengan sebutan "Hime". Di jepang, Hime berarti "Princess" dan Himchan yang –walaupun cantik- tapi cukup manly menurut Daehyun, menerima panggilan akrab Yongguk padanya. Oh ya, dan juga Yongguk selalu tampak dekat setiap kali melakukan sesuatu. Berdiri bersebelahan, duduk bersebelahan, dan menonton TV berdua saja di ruang santai. Bahkan ketika Daehyun sedang tidak tertidur, ia menyadari bahwa Himchan tak ada di kamar JongLo. (disini author ceritain kalau Himchan sekamar dengan JongLo ,ya. Sementara Yongguk punya kamar sendiri.) Ia pernah sengaja mengintip, sedang berada di kamar Yongguk. Ia pikir wajar saja, mungkin Himchan hyung tak mau menganggu 2 magnae tersebut. Himchan terlalu kasihan bila harus menganggu tidur keduanya.

Dan yang terakhir, Pandangan Yongguk kepada Himchan. Sungguh berbeda. Ia selalu tersenyum akrab pada Himchan, sedangkan pada dongsaeng lainnya tidak. Namun pengecualian untuk Zelo. Zelo beruntung di pandang ramah oleh Yongguk.

"Hwaaa ! Aku lapar, hyung" Jongup merengek sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Himchan dengan sigap menangkap tingkah polos dongsaeng nya tersebut. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum manis nya yang begitu nyaman dilihat.

"Geurae.. sebaiknya kita pulang ke dorm. Akan kubuatkan makan malam untuk kalian. Jongup-ah?" Jongup segera menoleh pada panggilan Himchan padanya.

"Nde?" tatapan puppy eyesnya yang imut seketika membuat Himchan memperlihatkan mata kucingnya yang menyipit.

"Ingin makan malam yang special hari ini? Kau sudah bekerja cukup keras hari ini."

"Huaaa ! Hyung tau saja bahwa aku ini sudah kerja keras nge dance sepanjang hari tadi. Aku ingin dibuatkan sup ikan hangat, hyung !" ujar Jongup bersemangat.

Zelo yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Jongup, mendelik pada namja berotot tangan di sampingnya.

"YA ! AKU JUGA MAU SUP IKAN HANGAT !" Zelo segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan dengan ekspresi nya yang sangat imut. (Kyaaaaa ) "Hyung, aku juga sibuk nge dance dan nge rapp sedari tadi . Buatkan aku juga, hyung!" rengeknya.

Himchan mengangguk mantab. Ia memberikan kedipan genit pada 2 magnae imutnya itu. "Tentu saja. Kalian semua kubuatkan sup ikan hangat, nde?"

"YEY !" Akhirnya dengan perasaan lega, JongLo berpelukan ria layaknya pelukan telletubies (Aigooo )

.

.

.

Himchan sudah mengemasi semua barang barangnya di ruang ganti. Ia siap meninggalkan ruangan berantakan tersebut dan segera beranjak keluar ruangan. Namun…

Sebuah tubuh kekar mencegat kepergiannya. Ia berdiri menghalangi jalan masuk di depan pintu keluar ruang ganti. Himchan memandang bingung pada namja di depannya.

"Waeyo, Bbang?"

Yongguk masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa cemburunya. Ia segera menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan menguncinya. Membuat Himchan tersentak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya.. ya ! Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya ?! Kita harus pulang ke dorm ! Jongup dan Junhong sudah lapar."

"Kau bukan ibu mereka. Kau bukan suami mereka. Kau bukan siapa siapa mereka. Kau hanya harus memperhatikanku, Hime. Bukan orang lain. Apalagi namja lain."

Brukkk

Sebuah tinju membulat Yongguk berhasil memukul keras dinding di samping Himchan berdiri. Langkah Himchan terkunci karena ia ditahan oleh tubuh kekar Yongguk di depannya. Ia tak bisa membebaskan diri dari kemurkaan Yongguk , karena pintu ruangannya terkunci. Ia tak bisa kabur kemanapun.

"Bbang? Ada apa dengan kau ?!" Himchan hampir saja ingin mendorong tubuh Yongguk. Namun….

CHUPPP

Tubuh Himchan sukses membeku. Ketika sebuah kecupan mengunci di bibirnya. Bibir Yongguk begitu lembut namun penuh paksaan memasuki ruang mulut Himchan. Seolah tak sanggup kehilangan Himchan dari dirinya.

Himchan tak menyangka. Ia tak pernah melihat Yongguk seliar ini. Memang moment seperti ini tak hanya sekali mereka lakukan semenjak mereka berhubungan serius. Namun kali ini ciuman Yongguk lebih menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak di mengerti Himchan. Himchan berusaha mencerna maksud Yongguk padanya…

"Bbang ?!" Himchan berhasil mendorong tubuh Yongguk menjauh darinya. Berhasil melepas ciuman paksa yang dilakukan Yongguk. Ia sedikit takut akan tatapan serius Yongguk padanya. Ia tak ingin Yongguk melakukan hal 'lebih' padanya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit ? Katakan padaku?"

Wajah Yongguk memuram. Ia menunduk malu. Malu akan sikapnya yang begitu kasar pada Hime nya. Ia hendak mengutuk dirinya bila waktu mengijinkan. Ia segera jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai sambil membenamkan tubuhnya pada 2 lututnya yang menekuk. Seorang Bang Yongguk tak boleh terlihat lemah oleh seorang Kim Himchan.

Himchan menghampiri Yongguk. Ia berjongkok dan sesekali mengelus punggung bidang milik yongguk. Ia tak tau apa yang salah dengannya. Yang pasti ia ingin menenangkan namja pemilik suara berat itu sekarang juga.

"Mianhae, Hime. Aku sudah bersalah padamu." Ucapan Yongguk di benaman wajahnya terdengar samar di telinga Himchan. Wajah bingung Himchan kali ini semakin penasaran akan kelanjutan maksud Yongguk meminta maaf padanya.

"Waeyo, Bbang? Katakan padaku."

Yongguk mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia lega bisa melihat wajah Himchan tepat di depan pandangannya. Ia tersenyum. Raut lemas dan lelahnya terbaca jelas oleh Himchan. Himchan juga ikut tersenyum berusaha mengembalikan semangat Yongguk saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Daehyun hyung, kemana sich Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung sekarang? Ini kan sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa mereka masih betah di dalam gedung?" Jongup tampak mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar halaman parkir gedung SBS. Namun sosok yang dicarinya tak ditemukannya juga.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka masih ada urusan dengan Jung PD." Daehyun menendikkan kedua bahunya tanda tidak tau. Namun matanya juga ikut mengedar mencari sosok BangHim hyung nya.

"Tapi tadi kulihat Jung PD sudah pergi dengan mobilnya, hyung." Tiba tiba sosok Zelo sudah menyaut sambil menyendoki es krim ke mulutnya. Kini mulutnya sudah belepotan penuh dengan cream coklat.

"Ya ! Kenapa kau tidak membelikan hyung es krim juga ? Zelo paboya!" sebuah jitakan dari Jongup berhasil mendarat di kepala Zelo. Yang dijitak hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Appo, hyung! Aku kan sudah terlalu lapar. Pikiranku terus membayangkan sup ikan hangat buatan Himchan hyung. Tapi yang mau masak tidak muncul juga dari tadi." Ujar Zelo sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aduh kalian ini ribut sekali. Dan kau , Junhong-ah. Berikan sedikit es krim mu untuk Jongup-ah. Jangan bersikap layaknya big baby disini." Cibir Youngjae yang juga ikut muncul di belakang Zelo.

Zelo mendelik kesal pada Youngjae yang sudah mengekeh padanya. Ia paling tidak suka di panggil 'big baby'. Terkesan terlalu kekanakan.

Daehyun memandangi Youngjae yang tiba tiba muncul. Pandangan matanya seperti menangkap sesuatu yang digenggam Youngjae.

GREPP

"omo ! KEMBALIKAN JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Youngjae terkejut ketika benda yang sedari ia genggam diambil alih oleh Daehyun. Daehyun yang tampak curiga , mengamati lekat benda tersebut. Sebuah plastik berisi..

"Snack? Kau menyuruh Junhong berbagi, tapi kau sendiri malah membeli semua makanan ini untukmu sendiri. Dasar Youngjae pelit !" cibir Daehyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Youngjae hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A..Aku… Hei ! Kau yang pabo ! Aku juga bekerja keras bernyanyi di atas panggung. Jadi tak apa kan kalau aku makan lebih banyak untuk mengisi perutku yang sedari tadi belum terisi." Balas Youngjae. Ia tampak angkuh menjawab kecurigaan Daehyun di hadapannya.

"YA ! Aku mendapat bagian part lebih banyak dan harus bermain suara tinggi setiap waktu ! Kau kira mudah melakukannya ketika aku menari juga ! Tubuhmu kan lebih besar dariku" balas Daehyun sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Youngjae menghela nafasnya. Ia memang harus mengakui kekalahannya pada namja di hadapannya. Aigoo.. kenapa ia selalu kalah berdebat bila sudah berkaitan dengan makanan pada Daehyun? Daehyun terlalu pintar akan masalah ini. Youngjae hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia pun hanya mengibas acuh tangannya di depan Daehyun. Seolah mempersilahkan Daehyun mengambil beberapa bagian snack yang ia beli tadi.

"Arraseo.. ambillah beberapa bila kau mau ." ujar Youngjae dengan pasrah. Daehyun tersenyum menang. Tangannya pun sibuk merogoh isi kantung belanja Youngjae hendak mencari snack favoritnya.

"Ngomong ngomong kita sudah setengah jam disini, hyung. Himchan dan Yongguk hyung belum kembali juga." Putus Zelo mencairkan suasana kembali. Ia tampak kebingungan sembari merapikan rambut bersurai birunya dari angin malam yang cukup kencang saat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari mereka. Aku sudah bertanya pada Manajer Kang tadi, tapi ia juga mengatakan tidak tau." Balas Youngjae sambil mengeratkan jaket berwarna merah menyalanya.

"Cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat. Kita masuk saja ke gedung sambil mencari mereka. Kajja.." ajak Daehyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya mencari snack favoritnya. Ia tampak bersemangat membuka bungkus snack rumput laut nya kali ini.

Youngjae dan Zelo mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun berjalan menuju SBS building bersama. Di belakang mereka diikuti Daehyun yang asyik mengemil snack nya. Namun Jongup?

"Ya , Jongup ah ! Kau ingin kami tinggalkan disini?" bentak Daehyun ketika menyadari Jongup tidak beranjak juga dari tempatnya berdiri. Rupanya ia tengah asyik menyendoki es krim milik Zelo , sampai sampai mulutnya belepotan disana sini. Ia hanya membalas mengangguk sembari berjalan pelan menyusuli hyungnya. Ia tak mau lepas dari mangkuk es krim nya karena tak ingin sia sia dengan hasil 'curian' nya yang tak disadari oleh Zelo sendiri.

_oOo_

4 member selain BangHim berjalan beriringan melewati koridor gedung yang menghubungkan lobby utama dengan ruangan on air panggung Inkigayo. Mereka mengira BangHim masih berada disana.

"Aigoo.. kenapa gedung ini sepi sekali." Keluh Zelo. Ia tampak ketakutan dengan mempertontonkan raut cemasnya mengamati setiap sudut dinding koridor tersebut. Kedua tangannya sibuk bergelayut di tangan Daehyun saking ketakutannya.

"Junhong-ah, ini sudah mau tengah malam. Karyawan disini juga butuh tidur kan." Ujar Daehyun berusaha memberikan keberanian pada Zelo. Tangannya yang lembut menepuk pelan kepala Zelo yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hyung, aku tak yakin Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung berada di panggung. Pasti panggung sudah sangat sepi kan. Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Jongup masih mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap gambar artis korea yang terpampang di dinding. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari poster idolanya terpampang juga disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hoobae nya "Lee Hi".. Kkkkk..

Youngjae yang berjalan di samping Jongup pun mengangguk setuju. Ia juga tak mau sia sia datang ke panggung tersebut jika hasil temuannya pun nihil. Namun tiba tiba…

"Hyung ! Bukankah terakhir kali Himchan hyung yang berada di ruang ganti,kan? Ia bilang , ia yang akan merapikan barang barangnya disana." Perkataan Zelo sontak membuat ketiga hyungnya mengerem langkah. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk mencerna lebih dahulu ucapan si magnae.

"Iya juga. Himchan hyung yang terakhir kali berada di ruang ganti." Ucap Youngjae membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana saja. Toh, ruangannya juga tak jauh dari sini." Ajak Daehyun sembari mulai berjalan lebih dahulu dengan tidak sabar. Jongup, Youngjae, dan Zelo menyusul di belakang Daehyun.

Namun ketiganya tak menyadari bahwa BangHim sedang memiliki percakapan serius.

_oOo_

Himchan kini duduk berhadapan dengan Yongguk. Untung saja namja di hadapannya itu mau dibujuk untuk duduk di atas bangku rias. Namun wajahnya masih menekuk dan kepalanya terus menunduk seperti tak mau menatap Himchan. Himchan jadi merasa serba salah.

"Maafkan aku , Hime. Jeongmal Mianhae."

Gumaman Yongguk berhasil membuat Himchan bernafas lega. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Yongguk terdiam, ia mau juga berbicara padanya.

"Waeyo, bang? Kumohon katakan padaku. Ada apa?" ucap Himchan dengan pelan. Berusaha memberi waktu Yongguk untuk lebih tenang.

Ia mengelus lengan kanan Yongguk yang duduk termenung di hadapannya. Kehangatan yang Himchan berikan seolah sebuah kekuatan yang kembali masuk pada diri Yongguk untuk memberanikan diri mengucapkan segalanya.

Yongguk mendongak. Menatap kedua mata Himchan yang begitu cantik terlihat. Yongguk hanya bisa memberikan senyuman lemahnya pada Himchan. Namun senyuman lemah Yongguk itu seketika membuat Himchan tampak berlega diri. Ia bisa lihat raut wajah Yongguk yang tampak lelah menahan emosinya. Namun kali ini terhias senyuman kecil yang tampak tulus. Ada apa denganmu, Bang Yongguk?

Telapak tangan Himchan kini beralih mengelus pipi Yongguk. Ia biarkan tangannya yang halus mengelus pelan wajah lemah Yongguk. Tatapan mereka yang saling bertemu menandakan siratan kasih sayang yang tak ingin lepas.

"waeyo, Bbang?" ucap Himchan tanpa mau menghilangkan senyum tulusnya.

"ehmm… Aku minta maaf bila selama ini aku menjadi namja yang lemah."

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan yang dituturkan oleh namja bersuara berat di hadapannya. Baginya, Bang Yongguk adalah leader sekaligus namja kuat yang selalu melindunginya.

"Aku adalah laki laki yang lemah ketika melihatmu bersama namja lain. Tak bisa kuat menahan gejolak cemburuku. Aku minta maaf menjadi namja yang seperti itu untukmu." Yongguk memejamkan matanya untuk memberikan waktu dirinya menghela nafas bersalahnya kembali. "Aku tak ingin melakukannya. Karena ketika aku cemburu padamu, saat itulah aku seperti menyalahkanmu. Dan setiap pikiran buruk tentangmu bermunculan. Aku tak ingin melakukan itu."

Himchan bisa dibilang cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan Yongguk. Karena itulah ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sampai tampak lesu seperti ini? Himchan hanya bisa mengulum senyum manisnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan Yongguk.

"Gukkie, jangan salahkan dirimu. Itu adalah hal yang wajar bila kita mencintai seseorang. Aku justru berterima kasih bila kau mau cemburu padaku. Itu berarti cinta mu besar untukku." Himchan melepas tangkupannya dan beralih mengenggam tangan Yongguk. "Kau ingat ketika kita tampil di atas panggung bersama SECRET sunbaenim? Kau tampil berpasangan bersama Hyosung noona. Aku tau kalian berdua hanya teman, aku juga teman dekat Hyosung noona. Tapi ketika kau menari bersamanya, aku sangat cemburu. Karena ia adalah yeoja. Ia juga sangat cantik dan bisa berpenampilan sexy yang dapat membuat namja normal jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Gukkie. Aku namja. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang Hyosung noona lakukan. Aku takut kau jatuh cinta pada yeoja seperti itu."

Yongguk terbelakak mendengar pernyataan Himchan. Ia bahkan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya untuk menyatakan penolakan menggebu terhadap ucapan Himchan barusan.

"Ani ! Kau jangan berpikir seperti itu, Hime. Aku melakukan nya karena ingin bersikap lebih professional di depan fans. Hyosung noona juga mengerti itu. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang bahwa namja normal akan jatuh cinta padanya, itu tidak berlaku untukku. Aku bukan namja normal, karena aku mencintai namja yang lebih cantik dari Hyosung noona. Itu kau, Hime !" Yongguk menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Himchan. Agar Himchan bisa menatap kedua matanya yang berisi kejujurannya. Himchan terkekeh. Ia mengangguk.

"Maka benar kan pernyataanku bahwa cemburu itu adalah hal yang wajar. Jadi kalau kita cemburu, berarti hubungan kita akan selalu bersama dan abadi" ujar Himchan sembari mencubit gemas pipi Yongguk.

"Ya ! Appo, Hime ! Tapi, ingat ya ! Kau hanya milikku. Walaupun cemburu itu diwajarkan. Jangan membuatku cemburu terus menerus. Atau kau akan …"

"akan apa , hah?!" Himchan memberikan tatapan kilat nya yang ganas pada Yongguk. Sepertinya ia tau kelanjutan kalimat Yongguk yang selalu berunsur kata kata 'mesum' yang tak wajar.

"K-kau … kau tak boleh masak lagi untuk dongsaengdeul , nee ! Hahaha.." ujar Yongguk berhasil mengganti topik kalimatnya.

Himchan hanya mendengus. Namun ia tersenyum singat melihat Yongguk yang sudah tampak ceria kembali.

"Hime.."

"Nee?" Himchan kembali menatap serius pada Yongguk yang sudah memandanginya. Tak jauh dari Himchan, tatapan nya juga tampak serius.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.."

Himchan tersipu. Hampir saja gejolak senangnya berteriak. Rona merahnya muncul membuat wajahnya tampak seperti warna tomat kesukaan Zelo.

"Nado… Bang Yongguk, saranghae"

Dan keduanya pun saling berciuman dengan genggaman tangan yang tak ingin dilepaskan satu sama lain.

_oOo_

"Jinja?!" Youngjae hampir saja jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri jika tidak segera menahannya di kedua kakinya. Ia tampak shock ketika mendengar percakapan di dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

Daehyun yang ikut menjadi saksi dalam percakapan tersebut, segera menjauhi telinganya dari daun pintu dan memberikan instruksi diam untuk Youngjae yang tak bisa mengontrol suaranya.

"Aishh.. Yoo Youngjae. Bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan suaramu disini? Kita tidak di atas stage." Perintah Daehyun sambil berbisik. Youngjae pun langsung mengatup kan kedua bibirnya sembari kembali menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

Zelo dan Jongup yang tidak mendapat bagian untuk bergabung dengan 2 hyung nya, saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu mengamati kegiatan DaeJae yang tidak kunjung usai menguntit BangHim di dalam. Tatapan bingung mereka tak bisa dijawab juga karena DaeJae selalu ribut agar selalu tenang.

"Ada apa sich dengan DaeJae hyung? Kenapa mereka tampak serius?" bisik Jongup yang sedari tadi berdiri terpaku di samping Zelo.

"Molla, hyung. Youngjae hyung juga tampak shock begitu." Jawab Zelo sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali kali.

"YA ! HYUNG !?"

"Ssstttt…" DaeJae serempak memberikan instruksi diam untuk Zelo yang berteriak pada mereka –namun dengan nada yang pelan- lalu kembali mengacuhkannya dengan menempelkan telinga mereka di daun pintu itu tersebut kembali.

"Hyung, menguntit bagi bagi dong. Kami juga mau !" lanjut Zelo dengan tatapan memohon. Kaki kanannya seperti gemas ingin menendang tungkai kaki Youngjae.

DaeJae menghela nafasnya. Mereka ingin menghilangkan ketegangan mereka dulu. Lalu mereka melangkah mundur dan memberikan ruang bagi Jongup dan Zelo juga untuk mendengar percakapan di dalam –yang mereka kira- sudah berakhir. Jadi JongLo tak perlu menjadi saksi 'keganjilan' hubungan antara 2 hyung tertua mereka.

"Astaga… aku tak percaya" Youngjae menatap kosong punggung Zelo yang sudah sibuk menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. "Himchan dan Yongguk hyung.."

"Ssssttt.." Daehyun lagi lagi memberikan instruksi diam untuk Youngjae. Bahkan ia mencubit pinggang Youngjae dan menunjuk pada JongLo di depan mereka. "Jangan buat mereka mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Ta-tapi, Me-mereka.." Youngjae tampak kebingungan dan terus menerus menunjuk kearah pintu.

Tiba tiba, dari sisi Jongup dan Zelo…

"YA ! YONGGUK , JANGAN KAU SENTUH ! NAKAL SEKALI !"

"Hime, hanya sedikit saja. Tak apa kan?"

Jongup dan Zelo saling berpandangan tanpa mau menjauhi pintu. Mereka tak mampu mencerna cepat maksud teriakan dan bentakan yang dilakukan kedua hyungnya itu.

"Tanganmu itu nakal sekali, Gukkie ! Jangan kau sentuh ! Arghhhhh !"

"Hehehehe.. sudah terlambat, Hime-ya."

"Hyung?" Jongup menoleh pada Youngjae dan Daehyun yang masih tampak kebingungan.

"Waeyo, Jongup-ah?" tanya DaeJae serempak namun masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung sedang apa? Mereka sedari tadi berteriak 'arghh.. jangan sentuh.. kau nakal sekali' begitu hyung."

Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali berpandangan. Manik mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"Minggir Jongup-ah, Junhong-ah" serempak mereka mendorong pergi JongLo yang sedang asyik mendengar tadi.

"Ya ! Kau ini nakal sekali, Gukkie ! Hilang sudah semuanya."

"Hahaha.. sekarang ini milikku."

"Jangan sampai dongsaengdeul melihat hal ini. Atau…"

"Atau akan ku terkam lagi kau ! Kkkk"

"YA ! BANG YONGGUK BUNTAE !"

Daehyun dan Youngjae tampak lebih shock dari sebelumnya. Mereka serempak menjauhi pintu tanpa mau mendengar kelanjutan 'hal' tersebut.

"Ya ! Bagaimana kalau Himchan hyung diperkosa?!"

PLAKKK

"Lagi lagi kau bersuara keras, Youngjae-ah. Paboya !"

Youngjae meringis kesakitan sembari mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Daehyun tadi. Namun gejolak ke khawatirannya mulai muncul. JongLo hanya bisa memandang heran tingkah 2 hyung di depannya dan 2 hyung di dalam ruangan tersebut. Apa yang terjadi?

"Arghhh !" sebuah suara teriakan berhasil membuat DaeJae dan JongLo bergidik ngeri. DaeJae mengira sesuatu hal yang tidak tidak terjadi pada Himchan karena teriakan putus asanya.

Namun JongLo –yang masih dengan kepolosannya- hanya bisa saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"SUDAH CUKUP ! AKU AKAN MEMBEBASKANMU , HIMCHAN HYUNG !" Youngjae segera membuat kuda kuda untuk menendang pintu tersebut.

"YOUNGJAE !" Daehyun terkejut atas sikap yang tiba tiba dimunculkan Youngjae.

"HYUNG JANGAN !" Begitu juga JongLo yang berteriak memberi perintah larangan atas tingkah Youngjae itu.

Namun, Youngjae masih tetap pendirian. Dan lalu…

BRAKKK

Sebuah pintu pun menjadi korban.

"HYUNG ! GWAENCHANAYO!?" Youngjae masih dengan perasaan gelisahnya, segera memandang sosok Himchan dan Yongguk yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Himchan dan Yongguk memandangi keempat dongsaeng mereka dengan pandangan bingung serta shock atas perlakukan Youngjae terhadap pintu masuk ruang ganti. Terlihat Yongguk sedang menghentikan kunyahan nya, sementara tangannya masih memegang box berisi kue. Himchan justru sedang memegang tutup kotak box tersebut seolah ingin memukul kepala Yongguk menggunakan tutup kotak itu. Namun kegiatan mereka harus berhenti di karenakan 4 dongsaeng mereka yang tampak shock setelah mendengar hal yang dipikir mereka 'tidak tidak'.

"Yoo Youngjae? Jung Daehyun? Choi Junhong?"

"Moon Jongup?" Yongguk dan Himchan masih belum bisa bergerak apapun karena masih shock akan kejadian tiba tiba di hadapan mereka. Sementara yang menendang pintu , hanya tersenyum dengan menunjukkan rentetan giginya tanpa rasa dosa. Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap tak dewasa yang dilakukan Youngjae.

Sementara JongLo ikut shock dikarenakan Youngjae yang seperti kesetanan tadi. Mereka mengira terjadi sesuatu pada BangHim yang membuat Youngjae rela merusak pintu.

"Hyung ! Apa hyung baik baik saja ?!" Jongup histeris sendiri memandangi BangHim. Yang diteriaki hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa , Jongup-ah?" ujar Yongguk dengan bingung.

"Tadi di luar aku mendengar Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung berteriak." Ujar Zelo menjelaskan.

"Himchan hyung berteriak 'jangan sentuh, gukkie' dan 'Kau nakal sekali.' Lalu 'arghhhh'" dengan tampang polos Jongup, ia seolah meniru nada yang di dikeluarkan oleh Himchan tadi.

"dan Yongguk membalas 'Hahaha.. sekarang ini milikku' dan 'akan ku terkam kau' sampai sampai Himchan hyung berteriak…." Lanjut Zelo.

"YA ! BANG YONGGUK BYUN- mmpphh mpphhh" teriakan Jongup membuat DaeJae shock.

Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan cengiran tanpa rasa dosa membekap mulut Zelo dan Jongup yang masih ingin meneruskan rekaman suara dari apa yang mereka dengar sebelumnya. Youngjae membekap mulut Jongup. Sementara Daehyun membekap mulut Zelo. JongLo hanya bisa memberontak berusaha melepas bekapan kedua hyung mereka yang sepertinya mendapat kekuatan ekstra.

"Te-teruskan percakapan hyung ,nee" ujar Youngjae dengan cengiran mautnya sembari menggeret tubuh Jongup keluar ruangan.

"Kami tunggu hyung di tempat parkir.. hehe" Daehyun pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil menggeret tubuh tinggi Zelo keluar ruangan.

BangHim saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka tau kenapa 4 dongsaeng mereka bersikap seperti itu pada mereka.

PLAKK

"YA ! APPO !" akhirnya sebuah pukulan di kepala Yongguk berhasil memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Yongguk meringis, namun mulutnya masih mengunyah kue nya yang tersisa di dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan nakal ! Lihat kan , 4 dongsaeng kita jadi berpikir tidak tidak. Aku sudah menyuruhmu agar tidak ketahuan mereka.. ugghh" cibir Himchan sambil membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"YA ! bukan salahku ! Mereka yang seenaknya saja menguntit kita. Pikiran untuk anak di bawah umur seperti mereka memang harus diajari agar tidak berotak mesum." Ujar Yongguk santai sambil melanjutkan memakan kue nya.

Himchan seketika memberikan death glare nya pada Yongguk . "Siapa yang mengajari mereka berotak mesum duluan, hah? Ahh.. arraseo. Namanya BANG YONGGUK !" Himchan memberikan penekanan saat menyebut nama lengkap Yongguk. Yang diteriaki hanya mendengus tanpa mau beralih dari kegiatan makan memakannya.

Himchan menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya besok kita harus mencari cara untuk mengganti kerugian atas pintu yang rusak." Ujar Himchan sambil memandang lemas pada pintu masuk ruangan tersebut yang bagian kenop nya sudah tak terpasang lagi.

.

.

.

**END**

**Hai hai ! Akhirnya readers selesai juga baca FF gaje ini :p Btw, gimana? Dapet humor nya? Hehehe.. dari sekian FF BAP yang author buat, baru kali ini Zelo bisa bersikap manja banget Abis gak kepikiran yang kayak gituan karena di kehidupan seharinya keliatan Zelo itu pendiem namun bertampang polos ..wkwkwk.**

**Author mau curcol (lagi). FF ini muncul dikarenakan ada yang pernah request ke twitter author suruh buat BangHim bergenre romance humor. Nah, kebetulan banget author ini BANGHIM SHIPPER polepel sedunia seakhirat (?), jadi muncullah ide mesum buat FF ini. Ditambah moment nya yang menurut author 'dapet' banget , dikarenakan kelicikan author yang iseng menelusuri FF BangHim di dunia perFFan. Dan to the point aja, baca FF BangHim itu kayak terbang ke langit ketujuh *ngiklan*. Bikin author senyum sendiri baca FF BangHim dan baca FF ini juga. Bagaimana dengan readers? Kkkk..**

**Oh iya, author punya ide buat bikin sekuel FF ini dengan cast DaeJae , JongLo, HimLo, atau DaeLo. Tapi, author minta saran dulu sama readers nee? Kalau request nya banyak, author lanjut bikin sekuel nya. Kalau couple, ntar author tentuin yang mana yang bisa jadi sekuel. Yang pasti requestnya berapa banyak dulu yang minta SEKUEL nya :p**

**Ya udah. Author pamit dulu! REVIEW ditunggu ya. Pay!**


End file.
